


Заходят в бар капитан корабля и всемогущее существо

by iscalox, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Generations (1994), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q makes an offer to admiral Kirk that he cannot refuse, because it concerns Spock. In Russian. This fic was written for Fandom Battle 2016 and initially uploaded anonimously, thus the Star Trek team is listed as my co-author.</p><p>Кью делает Кирку предложение, от которого тот не в силах отказаться, потому что речь идет о Споке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заходят в бар капитан корабля и всемогущее существо

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - xenya_m.

«Заходят в бар капитан корабля и всемогущее существо» — хорошее начало для анекдота. В жизни, конечно, все было не так. Во-первых, всемогущее существо уже сидело за барной стойкой — в облегающем красном платье с большим вырезом и с бокалом чего-то ядовито-зеленого. Во-вторых, капитан неделю назад стал адмиралом, и корабля у него больше не было. Можно было бы начать со слов «адмирал зашел в бар и увидел, что за стойкой сидит всемогущее существо», но даже это не было бы правдой, потому что адмирал, будучи человеком, совершенно не понял, кто перед ним, и принял существо за обычную женщину — даже не очень-то привлекательную. Во всяком случае, первой мыслью адмирала было, что перед тем, как надеть настолько обтягивающее платье, женщине хорошо было бы похудеть. Да и уложить волосы не помешало бы.  
  
Как бы то ни было, адмирал зашел в бар и увидел единственное свободное место за барной стойкой — рядом с растрепанной женщиной с неидеальной фигурой в неприлично обтягивающем платье. Адмирал сел и заказал бренди. Женщина какое-то время молчала, а потом искоса посмотрела на него и спросила:  
  
— Что, отмечаете продвижение по службе?  
  
— Что, знаете всех адмиралов в Звездном флоте? — спросил адмирал. Прозвучало не так чтобы вежливо, но у него не было настроения вести разговоры с незнакомками. В последнее время адмирал чувствовал себя подавленным.  
  
— Вас трудно не узнать, — пожала плечами женщина и протянула адмиралу брошюру с рекламой академии Звездного флота. С обложки радужно улыбался Джеймс Кирк в парадной форме капитана. Адмирал удивился, откуда женщина достала брошюру — в платье совершенно точно карманов быть не могло. — Ваше лицо повсюду, не скроешься!  
  
Джеймс Кирк — а это и правда был он — пожал плечами и ничего не ответил.  
  
— Какой-то вы мрачный. Будто и не рады обществу красивой и общительной женщины. Будто и не рады милому дому!  
  
— Я очень рад, — отрезал Джеймс Кирк. — Я соскучился по... ну, по всему, что здесь есть. Горы, моря, синее небо и все такое. Простая земная жизнь.  
  
— Не слышу энтузиазма, — пожала плечами женщина и усмехнулась.  
  
— Я сам согласился на повышение. Думаете, я сделал бы это, если бы хотел снова отправиться в космос? Нет, с меня хватит. Я слишком стар для еще одной миссии.  
  
Женщина подперла щеку рукой и оглядела Кирка с ног до головы. Взгляд у нее стал немного брезгливый.  
  
— Что, силенок не хватило? — спросила она. — Захотелось домашней еды вместо той отвратительной гадости, которую выдают репликаторы? — Она содрогнулась и скорчила рожу. — Это я могу понять.  
  
Джеймс Кирк поднял на нее глаза:  
  
— А вы кто, простите? И чего хотите от меня? — спросил он резко, но все еще вежливо.  
  
— Я — та, кто может помочь вам решить вашу проблему.  
  
— У меня нет проблем, — пожал плечами Кирк и поднялся, чтобы уйти. Собеседница начинала его раздражать.  
  
— Одна есть, и ее имя — Спок! Вы почувствовали, что без компании Спока новые миры и цивилизации потеряли для вас интерес, и в этом ваша проблема.  
  
Адмирал Кирк замер на месте.  
  
— Ладно, хватит досужих разговоров, — сказала женщина мрачно. — У меня предложение. Поговорим наедине?  
  
Она щелкнула пальцами, и бар вдруг опустел, а Джеймс Кирк обнаружил, что сидит на том самом стуле, с которого поднялся.  
  
— Кто вы? — еще раз спросил Кирк. На этот раз вопрос прозвучал резко и требовательно, а сам адмирал заметно оживился — видно было, что, обнаружив неизведанную опасность, он сразу почувствовал себя в своей тарелке.  
  
— Вам мое имя ничего не скажет. К тому же если я его назову, то нарушу ход истории, и все такое. — Женщина презрительно махнула рукой. — Мне, конечно, плевать, но кое-кто потом достанет меня своим нытьем: «Ах, почему Федерация теперь включает в себя трибблов вместо вулканцев? Ах, почему люди стали находить ференгов сексуально привлекательными? Это ты все испортил?» Нет уж, мое имя вам знать совершенно не обязательно. Зовите меня... Трелейн.  
  
— Трелейн с Готоса? — подскочил на месте Кирк.  
  
— Нет, не с Готоса. Тот был младенец. Я, по-вашему, похожа на младенца? И на той дурацкой планете был Трелейн, а я — Трелейн! Разве не ясно?  
  
— Не очень. — Покачал головой Кирк. — Так чего вы хотите?  
  
— Я предлагаю вам сделку, адмирал, — сказала Трелейн. — Очень выгодную.  
  
Адмирал Кирк напрягся, ожидая подвоха:  
  
— Какую сделку?  
  
— Я дам вам совет касательно Спока. А вы потом дадите совет одному человеку. Я объясню какому.  
  
— Почему вы считаете, что мне нужен совет?  
  
— Потому, что ты слишком глуп, чтобы понять очевидное, — вздохнула Трелейн. — Ты совершенно не разбираешься в полувулканцах!  
  
— Как это — не разбираюсь? — возмутился Джеймс Кирк. — Да мы со Споком...  
  
— Да, да, вы со Споком, — перебила Трелейн. — Вы со Споком так поладили, что он решил уйти в Гол. А ты мечтаешь его отговорить и по вечерам фантазируешь, как вы обоснуетесь с ним на Земле, в уютном домике с клетчатыми занавесками, где будут только покой и любовь. Так вот, мой совет — не упрашивай его, это плохо закончится. Он все равно не сможет смириться с чувствами. То есть упрашивай, конечно, но не очень радикальными методами, если понимаешь, о чем я. — Трелейн скабрезно подмигнула. — Используй слова, а не руки, тогда в Гол он точно уйдет.  
  
Джеймс Кирк заметно покраснел в начале тирады, но к концу справился со смущением:  
  
— Во-первых, я совершенно точно не мечтаю ни о каких домиках с клетчатыми занавесками. Мы со Споком просто друзья! А во-вторых, зачем ему в Гол? Он же собирается разрушить себя — отказаться от половины собственной личности, убить в себе человека!  
  
— Во-первых, — парировала Трелейн с усмешкой, — зря стараешься, врать мне о содержимом своей головы бесполезно. Ты для меня совершенно прозрачен. Во-вторых, хотя Спок и правда хочет отказаться от человеческой половины, он исходит из неверных предпосылок. — Трелейн заговорщицки склонилась к Кирку. — В Голе никого не убивают, даже людей. Там помогают лучше понять, что значит на самом деле быть вулканцем. Учат, как отказаться от безрассудных желаний и использовать логику.  
  
— Но если, гипотетически, я и правда мечтаю о Споке, то зачем мне делать так, чтобы он отказался от безрассудных желаний?  
  
— Затем, что ты слишком глуп, чтобы заметить очевидное, — вздохнула Трелейн и щелкнула пальцами.  
  
Тотчас же два стула с другой стороны от Кирка оказались заняты: на обоих теперь сидело по Споку. Споки едва заметно различались между собой: левый казался очень спокойным и более зеленым, а уши у него были острые, а правый — нервным, испуганным и розоватым, и уши у него были округлыми, как у человека.  
  
— Это твой драгоценный первый помощник, — без особой нужды пояснила Трелейн. — Вернее, его точная копия. Для удобства я разделила ее на две половины — человеческую и вулканскую. — Она переключила внимание на Споков: — Итак, Спок и Спок, расскажите, что вы думаете о Джеймсе Кирке, поделитесь сокровенным.  
  
— Джеймс Кирк — он... он... он мой лучший друг! — начала человеческая часть и вдруг ударилась в слезы. Адмирал попытался вскочить со стула и броситься к Споку, но Трелейн удержала его железной рукой. — Я не имею права, я не могу! Я вулканец и должен сдерживать свои нелогичные порывы! — заикаясь и всхлипывая выкрикнула человеческая часть и закрыла лицо ладонями.  
  
Вулканский Спок поднял бровь и посмотрел на второго Спока с едва заметным недоумением:  
  
— Джеймс Кирк — это человек, с которым мы идеально подходим друг другу. Мою холодную логику дополняет и уравновешивает его человеческая интуиция, — сказал вулканец, — А я — голос разума, который помогает ему справиться с эмоциональными порывами. Я полагаю, что мы могли бы стать друг для друга гораздо большим, чем друзья в человеческом понимании этого слова.  
  
— Нет, нет, это не по-вулкански! — испуганно воскликнул Спок-человек. — Вулканцы не идут на поводу у чувств и эмоций! Они всегда следуют голосу разума и придерживаются логики!  
  
— Да, но вступить в связь с человеком, который идеально тебе подходит — логично, — заявил вулканец. — К тому же то, что мы работаем вместе, позволит эффективно решить проблему пон фарра.  
  
— Даже думать об этом не хочу! — сказал человеческий Спок и снова спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
Трелейн щелкнула пальцами, и оба Спока исчезли. Адмирал Кирк будто этого не заметил — он так и остался сидеть с открытым ртом, уставившись туда, где только что находились Споки.  
  
— Эй, кто-нибудь есть дома? — спросила Трелейн раздраженно. — Очнись! Ну что, теперь тебе стало понятно, о чем я, или нужно разжевать?  
  
Адмирал Кирк покачал головой:  
  
— Нет, я понял. Ты хочешь сказать, что вулканская часть Спока находит нашу связь логичной, а человеческая боится поддаться чувствам, потому что на самом деле не понимает вулканской логики и считает, что эмоции ей противоречат? То есть если Спок уйдет в Гол, где ему помогут стать идеальным вулканцем, то он прислушается к голосу логики, и мы... и у нас...  
  
— В точку! — обрадовалась Трелейн. — А ты не так туп, как кажется на первый взгляд. Кстати, еще совет, этот бесплатный — домик в деревне я тоже не рекомендую. Вы там озвереете от скуки. Пока Спока нет, занимайся чем угодно, но к его возвращению постарайся найти себе корабль и миссию поинтереснее. Особенно если она будет связана с искусственным интеллектом.  
  
Адмирал Кирк задумчиво нахмурился.  
  
— И что ты хочешь взамен? — спросил он настороженно. — Не думай, что я соглашусь на неэтичные или аморальные действия. Или что я пойду против интересов Федерации.  
  
— Ой, ну хватит уже, мне плевать на Федерацию! — закатила глаза Трелейн. — Я прошу о малюсеньком одолженьице, которое ни на что, абсолютно ни на что не повлияет. Уж поверь мне! Это личное дело!  
  
— И в чем заключается «одолженьице»?  
  
Трелейн опустила взгляд на свои руки. Вид у нее был почти смущенный.  
  
— Через много, много лет ты встретишь одного человека — капитана Звездного флота. Жан-Люка Пикарда. Ты его сразу узнаешь — он будет лысым и поможет тебе приготовить омлет. Так вот, я попрошу тебя поговорить с ним о... разнообразии. О бесконечных комбинациях и всем таком. К тому времени ты уже выше крыши нахватаешься от Спока вулканской философии, так что это не составит для тебя никакого труда. Расскажи ему о паре случаев из своей практики — о Зефраме Кокрейне и энергетическом существе, например. И о том, как они были счастливы вместе.  
  
— Они не были счастливы, — поправил Кирк. — Когда мы их обнаружили, существо держало Зефрама под контролем.  
  
— Да, но потом-то у них все наладилось! К тому же Жан-Люк знает, что я бы никогда... не важно. В общем, намекни ему, что межрасовые отношения — это прекрасно. Расскажи, как ваши со Споком различия делают жизнь увлекательной и насыщенной. Ты для него авторитет, ты же легендарный Кирк! К твоим словам он прислушается, особенно в такой моме... просто прислушается.  
  
Адмирал Кирк оценивающе посмотрел на Трелейн:  
  
— А конкретное имя я должен назвать? — наконец спросил он. — Просто ты не представилась. Если я скажу, что его ждет счастье с Трелейн, но не с Трелейн с Готоса, а совсем другой Трелейн...  
  
— А с чего ты взял, что речь обо мне? Речь про моего хорошего друга. У него проблемы — он влюбился, а я просто хочу ему помочь! Такой уж у меня альтруистический характер!  
  
— Угу, про друга, — согласился Кирк. — Конечно. Я правильно понимаю, что при знакомстве с этим Жан-Люком Пикардом твой друг был мужчиной?  
  
— Ну, да, — Трелейн покраснела. — Он не думал, что захочет отношений с Пикардом, поэтому выбрал мужскую форму. Но это, конечно, сущие мелочи! Пол всегда можно поменять! Об этом тоже скажи, на всякий случай.  
  
— Ага, — улыбнулся Кирк и положил руку Трелейн на плечо. Та сразу же возмущенно ее стряхнула. — Не волнуйся так, все будет хорошо... у Пикарда и твоего несчастного друга. Я замолвлю за него словечко.  
  
— Вот и отлично, — сказала Трелейн и встала. — Тогда, значит, договорились.  
  
— Договорились, — кивнул Кирк. — А можно вопрос? Почему для меня ты выбрала женскую форму?  
  
Трелейн закатила глаза:  
  
— Разве это не очевидно? Ты же Джеймс Кирк! У тебя репутация! Ладно, если больше дурацких вопросов нет, то я ухожу. И да, когда встретишь Пикарда... поговори с ним сразу. Боюсь, у вас будет не так много времени. Во всяком случае, если увидишь мост, поспеши! — Трелейн щелкнула пальцами и исчезла во вспышке голубоватого света, оставив нетронутый бокал с ядовито зеленой жидкостью.  
  
В баре снова стало шумно и многолюдно. Адмирал Кирк подвинул к себе бокал и отпил. Вкус был отвратительный.  
  
— Жан-Люк Пикард, Жан-Люк Пикард, — повторил Кирк себе под нос несколько раз, чтобы запомнить имя. Затем он встал и решительно направился к выходу. Нужно было поговорить со Споком.


End file.
